Kickin It True Love
by Cinnamonyo
Summary: Its all about Jack and Kim realzing they both want the same thing... each other. They face many problems on the way... Will they be together in the end or will someone get in the way? Idea from KICKINLOVE from instagram. I DONT OWN KICKIN IT
1. Chapter 1

**Kickin it True Love**

By: Cinnamonyo

Jacks POV

As I walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, I noticed something. It was my best friend, who I am secretly in love with, named Kim. Kim Crawford. She has beautiful blonde hair with sea blue eyes. I realized I loved her when I caught her apple on my first day of school at Seaford. I have never told anyone that I love her. I'm too afraid to. What if she doesn't feel the same? Anyways, I walked in and said "Hey Kim, where's the guys at?" She replied, "Oh they are just grabbing a bite to eat at Phil's." Then out of nowhere, Frank and the Black Dragons came in. "Well, well. Isn't it the two lovebirds!" Both Kim and I yelled "WE ARE NOT DATING!" Out of nowhere, 12 Black Dragons came at us. I knew if anything I was going to protect Kim

Kims POV

As they came at Jack and I, we took our stances to be ready. I was fighting 5 Black Dragons at once, I threw one into the wall that Jack threw Arthur into. Two came at me at once so I ducked and they knocked each other out with one shot. I couldn't help but giggle alittle.  
I immediately went back to fighting. For my last Black Dragon, or so I thought I punched him square in the face and broke his nose. I glanced over to Jack and saw him whooping their butts, he had just knocked out six Black Dragons. Man is he cute! I love him, seriously! Only my best friend, Grace knows….she tricked me in saying it. As I was day-dreaming I forgot about the last Black Dragon, of course it was Frank. He came up behind me and stuck a knife to my neck. I was paralyzed with fear. I could tell Jack was scared too.

Jacks POV

I turned to see Kim, with a knife to her neck. I died inside. Then Frank said "Aw poor Jack, now listen here. If you make any moves, she gets it. Follow my orders." I agreed. He told me to go into the boys' locker room and as I walked in, I got knocked out.

**2 hours later…**

I woke up and remembered what happened. Plus that I was tied up in the locker room. I can hear the guys fighting outside. I just yelled to get their attention to free me. I needed help. All I wanted to know was….where is Kim and how can I save her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry this is a short one too. I plan to write a lot though! Hope you like it, I don't own kickin it!

Jacks POV

I feel weird. Like I'm missing something big. I knew why. Kim. She was basically ripped out of my grasp. Now she has been kidnapped by non-other than Frank. As I was thinking about this Jerry was trying to snap me back in to reality. I told all them what happened and they were stunned. Milton breaks the silence and says "We all are in this together and we are going to save Kim if it's the last thing we do….Wasabi." We all agree, but this means a lot more to me. As we keep thinking of a plan I realize something. They aren't trying to hurt her they are trying to hurt me. And of course its working.

Kims POV

Woah. Where am I? Why is everything so groggy. Then it hit me, I have been drugged! Never thought that would happen. Once I come to my senses I realize I'm in a dark room. I crawl to a corner and tuck my knees and try to hold in my tears. I needed to be strong, or atleast act it in front of these Black Dragons. Frank came in with a stupid smirk on his face, god I hate him, he then said "We finally got Jack's and Wasabi losers most prized thing. Well I would love and stay and chat but someone wants to have a 'chat' with you….have fun." With that he left, but of course with my luck the one person I never thought would get revenge on me with the Black Dragons is here. Ricky Weaver.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm going to try to make this one longer. I'm loving my reviews so far! Keep them coming! I don't own kickin it!

Jacks POV

If I were Frank where would I take Kim? Then I remembered. "Guys! Right before I went unconscious I heard where they are taking Kim!" Jerry then said "Yo just don't leave us hangin. Tell us!" "He took her to a secret hideout near the Hollywood sign in Hollywood!" I yelled. Milton looked very confused about why up there and how do they have access to such a guarded place. To be honest, I have no clue either. All I know is that's where we are going. I'm just hoping nothing has gone wrong.

Kims POV

I see Ricky. Why is he helping them? "Hey doll face, I've been thinking about you a lot since our last meet." He said with a smirk on his face. "That's because you used me and I humiliated you, which was hilarious by the way, and I hate you." After I said that he still had that stupid smirk on his face. I could not understand what was so god dang funny! He just walked out of the room with the door wide open. If I could have escaped I would have. But, I have been chained up against the wall. Three really big guys and a man with a brief case came into the room. The big men unchained me but I couldn't get a way because they had a hard grip on me still. They pulled up my sleeve and the man stuck a needle in my arm. I felt whatever the substance was flow through my blood. I began to get tired very quick. The men let me go and they all left. I was all alone, the door was wide open. I tried to move. Why couldn't I? Just before I passed out both Ricky and Frank came in and said in unison "We've been waiting for this moment." I daze off just at that moment. Where is Jack?

Jacks POV

We have been in the van for almost 5 hours now and I haven't said a word. I can't stop thinking of what she is going through right now and why it is my fault. If we make it through this I will never leave Kim's side ever again. Eddie snapped me out of my trance by saying we would be in Hollywood in the next half hour. From this moment on, her life is way more important than mine.


End file.
